


Unstoppable

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 20:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: -He was alone before. He suffered by himself in Edom. But not any longer. His mother, in her final moments on Earth, granted him the most precious gift of bringing him together with Clarissa once and for all.-Jonathan Morgenstern sits across the table from his sister, thinking of all the possibilities their future holds.  (3x11 coda)





	Unstoppable

He feels it still. He wants to. Using the iratze until the wound is completely gone would’ve been simple enough, but he chooses not to. He  _ chooses _ to feel the lingering ache at the bottom of his chin, the phantom taste of metallic twinge on his tongue at the memory of the moment he realized that his sister is a part of him now, the way he’s always felt himself a part of her. 

They’re the same, so much more than before, so much more than either of them realized at the start. It’s undeniable. 

He never denied it in the first place, unlike Clary. But she’s coming around now - there’s no arguing that they’re meant to be together, and not just because of the mark that joins them. It’s fate. It’s always been their destiny. The Morgenstern siblings, of angel and demon blood, bred to be a different breed of Shadowhunter. Truly  _ superior _ beings, deserving of so much more than the mundanities of regular Shadowhunter life. Destined for greatness, side-by-side. 

He was alone before. He suffered by himself in Edom. But not any longer. His mother, in her final moments on Earth, granted him the most precious gift of bringing him together with Clarissa once and for all. 

He runs his tongue against the bottom of his mouth, feeling for the scar. All the while his eyes remain carefully on the woman across from him just in case. He isn’t afraid of losing her; they’ll always find their way back to one another now. He can feel her, as much a part of him as his own heartbeat. But if she runs off, if she doesn’t have him to protect her, and she manages to hurt herself again? He’ll never forgive himself. 

She makes no move to run today. Dressed in the clothing he provides for her, she sits across the table eating the dinner he carefully prepared for the both of them. A small step, perhaps, but still one step closer to the comfortable life together he knows they’ll have one day.

They’re one, she and him, but he doesn’t love her in equal measure to himself. He loves her so much more. 

And once she realizes there’s nothing he wouldn’t do for her? Once she stops fighting this and embraces the raw power they’re capable of if they work together and join as one? 

They’re going to be truly unstoppable. 

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell) while we all hang out waiting for someone to #SaveShadowhunters ! <3)


End file.
